This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) enabled devices rely on signal availability of Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites to determine a device location; hence, GPS satellite signal acquisition by a GNSS-enabled device is dependent on signal availability from multiple satellites. Consequently, a GNSS-enabled device cannot obtain an accurate GPS-based position without consistent acquisition of three or more GPS satellites. Location accuracy in a GNSS-enabled device also is limited to the GPS accuracy (e.g., three to ten meters).
A fundamental problem of GNSS-enabled devices is that GPS satellite signals are not available for indoor devices due to interference or obstructions by building infrastructure, etc.